yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 032
"Keith's Machinations, Part 2", known as "Travel Through Time! Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-second episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on November 28, 2000 and in the United States on September 7, 2002. Summary The second Duel of the Duelist Kingdom finals continues between Joey Wheeler and Bandit Keith. The Duel remains close until Keith Summons "Barrel Dragon", a 2600 ATK monstrosity with the effect of being able to destroy up to three monsters in one attack. Not even Joey's "Time Wizard"/"Baby Dragon" combo can defeat it due to Keith using "Time Machine" to revive "Barrel Dragon" after "Thousand Dragon" destroys it in battle. However, Joey turns the Duel around by using "Copycat" as "Magic Metal Force", transforming his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" into a "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon". It destroys Keith's "Barrel Dragon", leaving just the "Red-Eyes" and Keith's "Slot Machine" on the field. The Duel goes back and forth with each Duelist powering up his own monster while trying to destroy his opponent's. Keith uses "Pillager" to take Joey's "Shield & Sword" and immediately uses the latter card, which makes "Slot Machine's" ATK greater than "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon". However, Joey activates "Graverobber" to steal "Time Machine" from Keith's Graveyard and activate it, Special Summoning his "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" back to the field with its ATK now higher than that of "Slot Machine". Joey attacks and wins the Duel. Keith, refusing to accept defeat, demands the Duel be declared invalid since Joey used Mai's card. Joey admits this is true and asks how he could have known that. Pegasus, at this point declares that Keith stole Joey's card. Joey calls him a snake and Pegasus also says that Keith cheated by hiding two of his "7 Completed" cards beneath his wristband. Pegasus orders his guards to take Keith away, but Keith knocks them out cold, jumps towards Pegasus, and points a gun to his head (the gun is removed in the US version), demanding the prize money. Pegasus activates a trap door on the ground, sending Keith through a tunnel and out into the ocean. With Joey the winner, he now has to face Yugi in the next Duel before the final match against Pegasus. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Bandit Keith Joey has 1150 LP remaining and controls "Axe Raider" (1700/1150) in Defense Position, "Garoozis" (2300/1500) in Attack Position equipped with "Kunai with Chain" and no Set cards. Keith has 1100 LP remaining and controls no cards. Turn 12: Joey Joey draws, then passes his turn. Turn 13: Bandit Keith Keith draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Barrel Dragon" (2600/2200) in Attack Position. Each of "Barrel Dragon's" 3 revolvers have a 50% chance of attacking. For each revolver that succeeds, it will attack and destroy one of Joey's monsters. Two of the revolvers succeed, so "Barrel Dragon" attacks and destroys "Axe Raider" and "Garoozis" (Joey: 1150 → 850 LP). Turn 14: Joey Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Baby Dragon" (1200/700) in Attack Position. He then plays "Time Wizard" as a Magic Card instead of a monster. Joey then activates the effect of "Time Wizard" and succeeds in the effect. Since the effect of "Time Wizard" was successful, it transforms "Baby Dragon" into "Thousand Dragon" (2400/2000) and decreases the ATK and DEF of "Barrel Dragon" by 800 ("Barrel Dragon": 2600 → 1800/2200 → 1400). "Thousand Dragon" attacks and destroys "Barrel Dragon". Keith activates his face-down "Time Machine" to negate the battle damage he would take and revive "Barrel Dragon" as it was during the previous turn (2600/2200) in Attack Position. Turn 15: Bandit Keith "Barrel Dragon" attacks and destroys "Thousand Dragon" (Joey: 850 → 650 LP). Turn 16: Joey Joey draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 17: Bandit Keith Keith draws. He then Normal Summons "Slot Machine" (2000/2300) in Attack Position. "Barrel Dragon" attacks and destroys Joey's Set "Kojikocy" (1500/1200). Turn 18: Joey Joey draws. His hand contains "Armored Lizard", "Rock Ogre Grotto #1", "Shield & Sword" and "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Joey Sets a card and Normal Summons "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Turn 19: Bandit Keith "Barrel Dragon" attacks "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", but Joey activates his face-down "Copycat" and uses its effect to copy the effect of "Magic Metal Force" which transforms "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" into "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" (2800/2400). "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" destroys "Barrel Dragon" (Keith: 1100 → 900 LP). Keith Sets a card and switches "Slot Machine" to Defense Position. Turn 20: Joey Joey draws. He then Sets a card. "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" attacks "Slot Machine", but Keith activates his face-down "7 Completed" to equip the latter onto "Slot Machine". Keith chooses to increase the DEF of "Slot Machine" by 700 ("Slot Machine": 2000/2300 → 3000). The attack fails (Joey: 650 → 450 LP). Turn 21: Bandit Keith Keith draws. He then takes another "7 Completed" from his wristband while making it seem as if he drew it. Keith activates "7 Completed", equipping it onto "Slot Machine". Keith chooses to increase the ATK of "Slot Machine" by 700 ("Slot Machine": 2000 → 2700/3000). Keith then Normal Summons "Blast Sphere" (2900/1400) in Attack Position. Keith then activates the effect of "Blast Sphere", equipping it to "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon". At the End Phase, it will destroy itself and "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" and then inflict damage to Joey equal to the difference in their ATK.In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Blast Sphere" can only be activated when an attack flips it face-up, and its ATK is 1400, not 2900.) Keith ends his turn, but Joey activates his face-down "Dragon Nails" and equips it to "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon", increasing its ATK by 600 ("Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon": 2800 → 3400/2400). This makes its ATK higher than that of "Blast Sphere", so Keith takes damage equal to the ATK difference between "Blast Sphere" and "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" (Keith: 900 → 400 LP). Turn 22: Joey Joey draws, then passes his turn. Turn 23: Bandit Keith Keith draws "Sword Slasher". His hand contains "Ancient Tool", "Gatekeeper" and "Sword Slasher". Keith takes his last "7 Completed" from his wristband and then activates it, equipping it to "Slot Machine". Keith chooses to increase the ATK of "Slot Machine" by 700 ("Slot Machine": 2700 → 3400/3000). Turn 24: Joey Joey's hand contains "Armored Lizard", "Rock Ogre Grotto #1", "Shield & Sword" and "Lava Battleguard". Joey draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 25: Bandit Keith Keith draws "Pillager" and subsequently activates it to take a card from Joey's hand. Keith chooses to take "Shield & Sword" and add it to his hand. Keith then activates "Shield & Sword" to switch the ATK and DEF of every monster on the field ("Slot Machine": 3400 → 3000/3000 → 3400, "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon": 3400 → 2400/2400 → 3400). He then switches "Slot Machine" to Attack Position. "Slot Machine" attacks and destroys "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon". Joey then activates his face-down "Graverobber" to steal Keith's "Time Machine" from the Graveyard and activate it as his card, negating any battle damage he would have taken and revive "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" as it was during the previous turn ("Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon": 2800 → 3400/2400)"Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" was shown to be equipped with "Dragon Nails" after it was Special Summoned by the effect of "Time Machine". in Attack Position. Turn 26: Joey "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" attacks and destroys "Slot Machine" (Keith: 400 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptations confronting Maximillion Pegasus in the Japanese version (left) and the English version (right).]] *A shot of Bandit Keith spitting is cut from the US version. *"Pillager" has been given a slight redesign in the US version. *When Bandit Keith demands Pegasus hand over the prize money, in the Japanese version he points a gun at Pegasus' head, threatening to kill him. In the US version, the gun is removed, leaving Keith pointing menacingly at Pegasus. *In the US version, when Pegasus reveals that Keith stole Joey's entry card, Joey states that he knew that was the case. In the original, he's shocked by the revelation. *"Barrel Dragon" is redesigned in the US version to turn its revolver-like gun barrels into a triple attack "laser" discharge system. *Cut from the US version is a shot from inside one of the "Barrel Dragon's" gun barrels of a round settling into place. *Serenity is heard laughing when Pegasus reads Joey's mind in the 4Kids dub. The clip is silent in all other versions, save for a Pegasus narration. *A number of shots in Bandit Keith's flashback are edited or removed: **A shot of a liquor bottle dropping and shattering to the ground is removed in the English version. **When Keith is stumbling about a street, a bottle is in his hand and a prostitute can be seen in a doorway in the Japanese version. Both of these are edited out of the English version. **When Keith is in a bar, a shelf full of alcohol and a bottle in his hand are removed in the English version. **A shot of Keith gambling and drinking is removed from the English version. However due to an error, a single frame of this can be seen just as the flashback ends. Errors * When "Baby Dragon" evolves into "Thousand Dragon", its DEF is shown increasing to 2500 instead of the usual 2000. Quotes Keith: No way! He beat me! He actually won! Pegasus: Remarkable! Keith's rampage for revenge was brought to a halt by a novice dueling for a loved one. Tristan, Yugi and Bakura: Way to go, Joey! Téa: You did it! Croquet: Joey Wheeler! You are the victor! Joey: Hey, all right! Tristan: Yeah! You lose! Whoa! Yugi: Gah! Joey: Thanks, Mai. I won't forget how you helped me. Keith: This duel doesn't count! Joey: Huh? Tristan: Doesn't count?! Téa: Keith just doesn't know when to give up. Keith: The entry card that Joey showed to play in this match wasn't even his! Therefore, the duel shouldn't count, and he ought to be disqualified right here! Joey: He's right. My card was missin', so Mai gave me hers, but tell me, Keith, how could you have known that this wasn't my card? Keith: Huh? Uh... Joey: I'm all ears. So, why don't you explain yourself? Pegasus: He doesn't need to. It's clear that Keith stole Joey's card. That's why he was so certain that you would never be able to find it. Joey: You snake! I knew it! Téa: That big cheat! Tristan: Then Keith ought to be disqualified, not Joey! Pegasus: Oh, Keith ought to be disqualified, all right, but not simply for misdeeds outside of the dueling ring. There was quite a bit of improper conduct taking place during the match that I observed too. Joey: Is that so, Keith? Pegasus: Oh, yes. Keith kept his set of 7 Completed cards beneath his wristband. That way, he could power up his Slot Machine monster whenever he chose. Joey: Man, Keith! That's low! Pegasus: Take the scoundrel away. Far away. Keith: No! Bodyguards: Let's go! Come on! Keith: Let go! Let me go! Nobody makes a monkey out of Bandit Keith! Nobody! Pegasus: Well done, Joseph. You should be quite proud. You dueled admirably. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes